To Be Evil Or Not To Be Evil
by 8711
Summary: Challenge #7! :D What if Doofenshmirtz hit Perry with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator?


The semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal kicked down the door of Doof Evil Inc. and was immediately snagged in a trap that held his wrists and ankles.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" cried Dr. Doofenshmirtz with an evil grin. "I've been expecting you!"

He withdrew a small remote, which he clicked, and the trap holding Perry began to move across the room, until it reached a large table. Then it forced the platypus onto his back and strapped him down so that he couldn't move.

"I realized that last time I trapped you like this, the restraints were too large," Doof went on. "And that was how you escaped! Well, this time I made them platypus size! And it will be much more difficult."

As if to demonstrate Doof's point, Perry struggled against the restraints that held him in place, but to no avail.

"Time to explain my evil scheme!" the doctor sang. He strode over to a large object that was concealed by a white sheet.

"Behold Perry the Platypus!" he shouted. He grabbed the sheet and yanked it away. "The Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator!" A large machine was revealed. It resembled a large gun.

"I know what you thinking," Doof said.

Perry rolled his eyes. _Oh great, he's a mind reader._

"'He's already used this Inator before! And it failed.' Well, Perry the Platypus, despite the failure, I couldn't quit thinking about how great a team we would make!"

And without another moment's hesitation, he switched the machine on.

Perry was taken aback. What? No backstory? No musical number that would give him the time he needed to make an escape?

"Sorry Perry the Platypus," Doof said, "but I'm not taking any chances of you trying to escape."

Perry began to struggle even harder against the restraints as Doof pointed the Inator at him. He couldn't reach his hat because of the angle of his arm, and his tail was flat between the table and his back. He pulled hard, but Doof was right. They were small enough so that they were tight on his wrists.

The Turn-Everything-Evil Inator was humming and whirring really loud.

"Okay," Doof said. "Here we go!" And he pushed the button.

Perry chattered in fear as a beam of light flashed and hit him.

A loud silence followed. Doof rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Perry's eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. Doof switched off the Inator and hurried over to the table. He clicked a button on his remote which released the restraints.

"Perry the Platypus!" Doof called. He poked him in the side of the head.

There was a grunt from the animal. Doof gave a little squeal of excitement as Perry opened his eyes.

"How do you feel Perry the Platypus?" Doof asked.

The platypus didn't answer immediately. He sighed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Then he looked around the room until he saw Doof. The evil scientist noticed that Perry's eyes had lightened from chocolate brown, to a deep brick red.

The platypus smiled. But it wasn't his usual friendly smile, amused smile, or even apologetic smile. It was a cruel, sinister smile that gave Doof chills and made him feel slightly nervous.

And then in an instant, the platypus leapt up and attacked Doof, grabbing him by the face and proceeding to punch furiously. Doof cried out in shock and tried to pull Perry away, but the platypus was too strong. Doof clawed at Perry's fur until he felt something that was neither fur or flesh. In desperation, he grabbed it and pulled hard.

Perry made a choking noise and grabbed his throat, letting go of Doof's face in the process. Then he suddenly dropped to the ground with a jolt. He landed on his webbed feet and began to run. He ran onto the balcony and was about to jump off, when he turned around. Grinning wickedly, he pulled something out of his hat. A small communicator that resembled a cellphone. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the communicator at the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. It flew through the air until it hit the machine. Then, with a tip of his hat, Perry jumped, just as the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator began to violently vibrate faster and faster, and Doof realized too late what was about to happen.

He screamed and ran for cover, just as the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator exploded. It blew part of the roof off, and cascaded flaming debris in every direction. When Doof crawled out into the open, he saw what damage had been done.

Billowing smoke filled the room. Wreckage lay scattered, and black soot surrounded the area where the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator had exploded.

Doof panted trying to collect himself. He ran to the balcony and looked down. He saw Perry gliding around over the Tri State Area, zapping things with his ray gun, spreading mayhem and chaos.

What had he done? He realized he had just made a huge mistake. How was he going to fix it?

After a moment, he realized he was clutching something in his right hand. He opened it, and found he was holding a small, bright red collar.

Where had this come from...?

His eyes grew wide as realization hit him. Was this...Perry the Platypus's collar?

Was he a..._pet?_ Did he have _owners?_

If he did, Doof needed their help.

And there was only one way to find out. So he opened the platypus foot-shaped locket that dangled from the leather.

* * *

><p>There was a pounding knock at the front door.<p>

"I'll get it!" called Phineas Flynn. He hurried down the stairs, followed closely by his brother Ferb Fletcher, and went to the door, which he opened.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Doofenshmirtz," said a strange, tall man who was wearing a lab coat. "Um, is this the Flynn-Fletch residence?"

"Yes, yes it is," replied Phineas. "Can I help you?"

Doof rubbed his hands nervously and glanced left and right before answering.

"Would it be alright if I came in?" he asked.

Phineas's eyebrows raised. He looked at his brother, before stepping back and letting Doof enter.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Phineas asked concernedly.

Doof hesitated, then said, "Have you seen the news?"

Phineas shook his head.

"We're only kids. The news is boring!"

For the first time, Doof cracked a small smile. Then he said, "Would you mind turning it on?"

Phineas nodded, then picked up the remote sitting on the arm of the sofa. He pressed the on button, then scrolled through the channels until he found the right station. What he saw made his eyes go wide.

The news station was showing a video recording of the local park, only it was littered with smoking debris, and the swing set was on fire. People were running around in fear, trying to escape continual blast from some kind of laser.

The two boys looked worriedly up at Doof.

"What happened?" Phineas demanded.

Doof wasn't sure how to answer. He swallowed a couple of times, and took a deep breath. Then he said,

"Y-you have a pet platypus, right?"

Phineas smiled.

"Yes, yes we do!"

"A platypus named Perry?"

Phineas's smile faltered.

"How did you know that?"

"Because…" Doof hesitated. Then, "Because your platypus is causing what's on the news."

The two boys stared at Doof in disbelief. They looked at each other, then Phineas said, "Uh, Dr. D, Perry is only a platypus and doesn't do much. How could he possibly be causing all that?" He gestured the television.

Doof dreaded uttering the words he knew he must.

"Because I…I turned him evil."

Dead silence. For a long minute, no one said anything. Then, at last, Phineas said, "You made our pet platypus turn _evil_?"

Doof winced slightly as he heard the words.

"Yes."

Again, the only sound to be heard was nothing.

Finally, Phineas got to his feet.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he demanded.

Doof blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

Phineas put his hands on his hips.

"If _our_ platypus is wreaking havoc in Danville, I guess it's our job to go stop him. But we're not doing this without you since it was your fault in the first place."

Doof couldn't help but smirk at the boy's straightforwardness.

~  
>It wasn't long before the three were in the heart of Danville, where the destruction was worst.<p>

"Perry!" Phineas called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Perry!"

There was a _thud_, and the platypus landed in front of them, merely a few feet away. He looked up at them with cold, red eyes that flashed with malice.

"Why is he wearing a hat?" Phineas whispered to Doof. "Is it because he's evil? How is he able to stand on his hind legs? Is he…_smiling?_ How does he know to hold and aim the gun? What's going…"

Doof put a hand over Phineas's mouth to shush him, but it was too late. Perry shot his weapon.

The three of them leapt out of the way just in time. But the first shot was followed by many more. They ran and dodged as Perry continued to fire, until they were out of breath.

"Perry!" Phineas yelled as he jumped over a shot. "It's us! Your owners! Don't you recognize us?"

Perry made no inclination that he understood what Phineas was saying, but rather continued to shoot at them.

At last, Doof was so exhausted, he stumbled and fell onto the ground. Perry smiled, his red eyes flashing, and fired the weapon. Doof screamed in fright…

…and the shot went right through him without even hurting him. Doof stopped screaming and stared at where he knew he had been hit, but hadn't felt anything.

"Hm. I'm unharmed."

"Cool, let me try!" Phineas shouted, a huge grin on his pointy face. Then he ran head on towards Perry.

"Phineas, wait!" Doof cried. But Perry fired his gun, and Phineas was instantly desintevaporated.

"PHINEAS!" Doof yelled.

Then, to his horror, Vanessa walked out into the open.

"Vanessa! Vanessa get out of here! It's too dangerous…"

But she paid him no heed. Instead, she walked over to Ferb and took his hand. Then, together, they skipped into the sunset that had suddenly appeared before them.

"Vanessa!" Doof shouted. "Come back!"

Doof looked back to where Perry had stood, but saw that the platypus was suddenly on top of a building. Then Doof realized that the building was actually Norm.

"Hi dad!" Norm said.

Then suddenly, Perry was back on the ground and standing in front of Doof. Red eyes bright, contrasting his teal fur, the platypus advanced on Doof.

To his horror, Doof realized that he was lying on the ground, and was unable to make himself move.

"Help! Help!" he shouted.

Perry chattered in laughter as he stood over Doof, his chattering sounding like a high-pitched bell as he drew back his fist…

Doof sat bolt upright, screaming. He gasped for air, then he realized he was sitting on the floor. There was a noise like high-pitched bells, and his head whipped to his left.

Perry was kneeling next to him, holding an alarm clock up to the doctor's ear. When he saw that Doof was awake, he chattered in relief and turned the alarm off.

"What happened?" Doof exclaimed.

The platypus pointed, and Doof followed the direction.

An inator he had built. The Nightmare Inator.

Doof laughed humorlessly.

"I'm guessing I got hit by that right?"

Perry nodded, and Doof was pleased to see that Perry's eyes were their normal chocolate brown.

Doof sighed and pushed himself onto his feet.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed, and pushed the self-destruct button on the Nightmare Inator. In a matter of moments, the machine was merely a pile of soot at his feet, and the smell of burnt metal lingered in the air. Doof turned and saw Perry standing on the balcony, jetpack on his back.

"Thanks for waking me Perry the Platypus!" Doof said, waving.

Perry smirked and gave Doof a thumbs up, before jumping off and speeding away.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Maniacal laugh)<strong>

**Forgive me. I hate these kind of endings, but I couldn't resist. The Vanessa part was too tempting and had me giggling as I thought it up. X) Anywho...please leave me another review! XD**


End file.
